


The death of altruism

by FernShaw



Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The guild is on a very important quest. They thought that trouble might come. But maybe not the apocalypse
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014858
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Dark choco cookie. The dragons. Saving the world from darkness. Again and again the guild kept getting new goals in mind, and even if they always got less and less closer to finding dark choco, they sticked together no matter what. Yes, of course, Yam would often ramble on how much he would like to beat the man with the sword and Dinosour would complain about how much time they spent walking because his feet hurt, but in the end no one ever let go of the team and never even thought about it. 

Well ... That was until that day. Everyone was just wandering in the Meringue forest to try to find a specific artefact that was known to possess people if they didn't know how to properly use it. Milk thought it would be a good idea to try to purify it to stop innocents from causing more harm, and because it was on the path to reach Dark choco everyone just agreed to at least try to find the object. 

For once everyone was relatively calm in the guild. Relatively was the word, because of course it was pretty much impossible for the whole group to be completely calm. Milk was a little stressed about the artefact, not exactly knowing what it could do to people, and Yam was in his usual angry mood. No one really thought much of it and all were pretty used to it at that point. To be fair, milk would start to be a little scared if Yam ever stopped yelling. He wouldn't be against it, but it was a part of him that he also liked it when it wasn't really too much to handle. Yam became a part of his life that he could hardly imagine living without. 

The group was walking through the forest, trying to find clues on where could be the artefact or where was the exit of the forest to begin with. Mala would've been good with guiding them throughout the whole forest if she had a map, but sadly nothing like that could be found around. They had to count on luck.

"Hugh ... WHERE is the exit ?!"

"No luck with finding the artefact I can understand ... But getting lost in the forest too ? That's just pure bad luck ..."

"Come on Mala, don't be that negative ! Yes, we didn't find anything and we're kind of lost but I'm sure we'll find something else that I important."

"If I'm too negative then you're too positive, Milk. Seriously, there's nothing good about our situation right now !"

"Sorry ... I was just trying to light up the mood a little."

Milk felt a little guilty about everything he said. He was pretty good at comforting others usually, but walking around in circles probably didn't help much. He decided to simply stop talking as a whole and just let it slide, understanding that he might just aggravate the situation. 

The group walked silently for about 10 more minutes until squeaks were heard. Dino's jellysaur was shaking and looking around with fear, desperately trying to climb on his owner to find a safe spot. 

"Hey buddy, wassup ?"

He took the little being in his arms and tried to pet them to calm them down but nothing was helping. They kept squeaking over and over again, obviously scared of something. 

"Something is WRONG ..."

Yam took his mace and prepared himself for a fight and the others followed, not sure of what to do. Milk was very, very stressed about anything that could be going on. Jellysaur wasn't the type to get scared of anything, they didn't even back up when they had to face a dragon. Plus, even weirder, this forest was known to be an extremely safe place, let aside the cursed artefact. 

Suddenly, a growl was heard from bushes. Then another one, from further into the woods. And slowly but surely, growls started coming from everywhere the group could see. And when they saw what was causing it, the whole group froze. They were cookies too. But they didn't seem ... Alive. No, they were covered with a strange purple jelly, were walking like they were brainless and their eyes ... They were so empty ... It was like their soul was ripped from their body. 

"What the HELL are these ?!"

Milk shivered and immediately brought his shield to try to protect the group, but it wasn't large enough. The creatures attacked quickly from behind, kicking Mala on the ground and gripping milk's shoulders. Milk tried his best to use his mace to defend himself but the number of enemies made it difficult to move, and he was too afraid that a big movement might hurt his comrades. Thankfully Yam didn't take long to take his weapon and violently attack the creatures, which got milk back to his senses and made him ready to attack once more. 

It didn't take him a long time to see that he wasn't the only one in danger. Mala was desperately trying to face a few of these creatures but as she backed down, she didn't realise that she was just next to a lake. She took another step back and shivered, loosing her stance and immediately falling in the water. She desperately tried to get out of it, but her movements were weak, slowed down by the liquid and the fact that any bug movement would be putting her limbs at risk. Yam and milk rushed to her side but were stopped by more of these creatures that kept attacking from every side. Mala barely got out of the water, still trembling, but couldn't get back on her legs. And as she saw the creatures approaching her weak body, she took her last forces to yell 

"Dinosour ! Please, help !!"

The man heard her clearly, but it was way too unexpected for him. He turned his head in surprise and barely noticed that one of the creatures almost bit him. Thankfully, his jellysaur saw and attacked it with a quick tail whip. Dino jumped on his pet's back and rushed towards the lady to help her with the battle, barely saving her from the group's attack. Mala tried her best to get back on her legs but she simply couldn't, her body was way too weak for it. Thankfully, as soon as Dino began to have problems, Yam and Milk ran towards the duo to protect them. It didn't take long for milk to get an idea to finally end the battle. He got just in front of Dino and Mala, took his shield out, used all of his power to make it as big as possible and yelled to Yam 

"NOW'S THE TIME !"

Yam grinned, took his mace and started destroying every single thing around him, crumbling all of the jellywalkers to pieces in just a few minutes. Without Milk, the rest of the guild would've been completely crushed, but he was strong enough to handle any attack of the berzerker. 

After everything was over, Milk took his shield back, Yam let himself fall on the ground and they looked around to see the massacre. 

And when Milk started to recognise a few of the crumbled bodies as some of his friends, he immediately understood. 

This was the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle, everyone had a little moment to calm down. Trying to understand what happened, what might happen in the near future as a deduction of what they saw and just ... Get a little time to just accept it. The creatures they crumbled, they weren't just any monster you could find around the world. They were very obviously cookies that were infected by some kind of contagious disease that made them act aggressive. 

Milk was trying heal Mala as much as he could, making sure that her getting soaked like she did wouldn't be fatal for her. Yam was simply thinking silently near the camp fire. Everyone was trying their best to stay calm but ... Dinosour couldn't help but yell at the poor lady he just saved 

"What were you thinking, Mala ?!"

"I didn't think much, that's the whole point ! I was about to die !"

"But WHY did you do that ?!"

"I knew you got my back and I couldn't risk to get any deeper in the water !! Can't you see I'm completely soaked ?! If I stayed a second longer in that water my body would've been reduced to mush !!"

"You could've tried to kill it by yourself instead of just counting on me for it ! If you were out of the water you could've just attacked !"

"No, NO I couldn't ! I was on the ground and if I tried to stand up my legs would've shattered !! Hell, they would still shatter if I tried to get up before the healing ends !"

"The only thing I see is that I risked my life for you just because you couldn't take care of your own ass !"

That was the last straw for the guild's master. 

"DINOSOUR. We are NOT fighting right now. In this guilt we help each other out when we're in danger. I won't tolerate your words about Mala when all she did was what you would've done in her place."

"That's what you should've said if we were in a normal world but we're not. Think about it for just a second Milk. It's not just a matter of helping friends and everything will be good an all. I can't worry about everyone and myself at the same time during a literal apocalypse."

"So what you're saying is, you'd rather let Mala die and only care about yourself and your survival rather than trying to help her. Am I correct ?"

"That's not what I said-"

"But that's what you implied, isn't it ?"

The two man stared at each other until a loud gasp was heard for the lady Milk was healing, and the nothing. She closed her eyes and stopped moving. 

"Did she-"

"She just passed out. Healing from that kind of things takes a lot of energy. And having her yell was probably not the best idea at the moment."

Dinosour started shivering as Yam took part into the staring too. Milk finally stopped the silence with his most serious voice. 

"Once Mala is up again, everyone here will need to have a serious talk. Either we all stick together or we only take care of ourselves. But we can't take care of you if you don't want to help us in return. Yam, you will be included in that talk too."

Yam's eyes got darker and he looked away from the other cookies, which made milk flinch. Did he really think that taking care of himself was the best thing to do too ? No matter ... No matter. Now was not the time to think about these things. The most important was Mala, and trying to think about solutions for their situation. 

After a while, Milk decided that it was time for everyone to sleep. He was tired but he decided to be the one to watch around to see if anything would attack them. Dino and Yam got under their respective sheets as Mala just slept on Milk's knees, near the camp fire. To be fair ... Milk wouldn't have slept even if wasn't the one watching. The whole thing he saw was too much, even for him. He was used to see horrors but actually ending people's lifes was really rare for him. And that's what he hated the most about his mission. He promised himself that he would protect everyone he could but ... At what cost ? 

After everyone woke up, Milk felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. He had spent his whole night overthinking everything about this situation, and obviously he thought of the worse more than once. The group was also very tense, but no one really talked. Milk decided to end the silence, not to go talk about what happened but rather about at least what it they were going to do.

"We're going to walk towards the millennial city. If this infection is indeed a world wide situation, this is the only place that is safe for sure."

No one answered, all that the paladin got were nods and fleeing eyes. The group then started to walk towards the West to at least get out of the forest that might be a bigger danger if these things could hide, and then continue to the North after getting out of the forest. It was going to take a long time, but it was the safest option in Milk's opinion. 

After traveling about an hour, no one had anything to say still. It was extremely oppressing, but after what happened the night before Milk was certainly not going to try to start it 

And either way ... The growling they heard once again nearby didn't make it feel like a good idea


End file.
